


V is for Vastra, Madame Vastra

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Doctor Who Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't know how she got to Victorian London when she was just in New York in 2014 just a minute ago. But she does know that there is a Lizard from the dawn of time, her wife and their pet potato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Vastra, Madame Vastra

Own Nothing

One-Shot

V is for Vastra. Madame Vastra.  
............................................................  
"You're a lizard." Darcy stated as she looked at the woman in green scales and a black armor suit. She held a samurai sword in her hand and an amused glint in her eye.

"I am a Silurian from the dawn of time." Madame Vastra stated proudly. She gave Darcy a razor tooth smile. "Is there a problem?"

"No, you're really pretty actually." Darcy smiled at her. "I like green."

Vastra preened as she glanced over the young human woman. She smiled when she noticed Darcy blush. "Thank you, you are pretty yourself."

"Oi." Jenny stated as she walked over to the two other woman. "Married."

"Yes my dear." Vastra smiled at her wife.

"You two are the cutest damn thing I've ever seen." Darcy whispered under her breath.

"Quiet boy!" Strax stated as he wobbled over to the women.

"Watch it short stack." Darcy warned as she pulled out her Taser. "Careful or I'll make you into a baked potato."

"That won't be necessary miss." Jenny stated as she watched Darcy lowered her Taser, but held onto it tightly. "We just want to help. The Doctor has sent us."

Darcy arched an eyebrow at her. "Who?"

Vastra glanced between her wife and Darcy. "The Doctor, surely you two have met already?"

Darcy shook her head. "I know a few doctors but not The Doctor." She emphasized the title because she figured it meant something.

"Well." Vastra frowned slightly. "He is nothing if not mysterious. My name is Madame Vastra, this is my wife Jenny and the Sontaran is Strax."

Darcy nodded slowly as she glanced around. "So any idea how to get out of here?"

"This way Mum." Jenny stated as she turned and lead the group to the exit. "We've searched the rest of the building and everyone seemed to vanish. So exiting should be easy." Jenny led them out of the old building. "How did you get here anyway, if you mind me asking?" As they stepped out into the streets of Victorian London.

Darcy blinked and stepped out into the street and looked around. "I don't even know where here is." She turned to see Madame Vastra staring at her. "So, is there a chance that I can get home?"

"That depends, where is home?" Vastra asked her.

Darcy glanced around the street. "New York, 2014." She looked back at the trio to see Jenny and Vastra looking at each other.

"You may stay with us, until the Doctor returns to take you back to your time." Vastra stated as she stepped forward. "I should warn you that it could take a while."

…....................................................

Six months later Darcy walked through the house as she made her way into Madame Vastra's study.  
"Oh thank god, you're clothed." She whispered as she saw Jenny pose for their fellow Silurian.

Vastra's eyes lit up. "Oh good, Darcy come and take off your dress."

"I'm swell thanks." As she walked over to see the art work. "Beautiful as always Jenny." She smiled at her friend. Ever since she came to live with the couple and Strax, Jenny and Darcy became close friends. To their neighbors they were cousins, Darcy was visiting from New York.

"You there boy!" Strax barged into the room. "You have a caller."

Darcy rolled her eyes and glanced over at Vastra who was smirking the canvas. "I don't suppose you could eat this one?"

"I can't devour every man who takes a fancy to you my dear." Vastra gave her a look. "I have a figure to maintain."

"Shall I serve a round of grenades?" Strax asked.

Darcy sighed and smiled at the Sontaran. "Tea will would just fine. Inform him I will be there shortly."

"Very well." Strax gave a small bow and barged out of the room.

Darcy glanced down at her dress and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do I at least look decent?"

"Lovely as always my dear." Vastra smiled at her. Darcy smiled back at her before turning to Jenny who was staring intently on her wife.

"Well you two have fun." She walked over and kissed Jenny on the cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind her.

"I suddenly do not feel like painting anymore." Vastra stated as she set down the paintbrush and gave Jenny a razor tooth smile.

"Don't feel like posing either." Jenny smiled back.

….......................................................

Darcy walked into the parlor and smiled at the man sitting there. "Hello, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh that's okay." He smiled up at her as he stood up to greet her. "I suspect that you've been waiting a lot longer for me."

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "Really?" she scoffed at him.

The man gave her a smirk and Darcy suddenly realized that he wasn't the normal caller. "Six months to be exact." He stood in front of her. "You're a very long way from home Miss Lewis."

"New York is a long way." She replied, her eyes searched his eyes, unsure. "Who are you?"

"2014 is a longer ways." He whispered. "Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor sent me."

"This mysterious Doctor, did he happen to tell you how I even got here?" She asked him.

Jack gave her a big smile. "No, but I'm your lift home." He lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve to show a wrist band. "It's a Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor gave him enough juice to get you home, its set for ten minutes after you left."

She eyed the device and lifted her fingers to grace against the covering. "What if I want to stay?" She looked up at him.

His smile dropped. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know." She whispered as she glanced back down at his wrist and back up. "I don't know."

"Well that's unexpected." He stated and she agreed.

"Do we have to leave now?" She asked him.

"Tea is served." Strax announced as he barged through the room. He set the tray down and looked up at them. "Can I get you anything else?"

Darcy glanced at Jack and back at Strax. "Inform Madame Vastra, when she isn't busy that we will have a guest for dinner."

"Very well." Strax nodded and left the room.

"I'm curious as to why you have a Sontaran working for you." Jack looked at her.

"You'll have to ask Madame Vastra at dinner." Darcy smiled at him. "Now, I want to know about this Doctor." She led him to the couch and they sat down. "Tell me what you know."

…...............................................................

Dinner was a lively affair with Jack flirting with Vastra and Jenny and still manage to give Darcy a smile and wink every chance he got. He had them laughing at his stories and Darcy told the story of her first meeting with Thor that got them laughing as well.

"You sure you want to stay?" Jack asked at the end of dinner, the plates were cleaned up and Darcy was aware that they were all staring at her.

"You are very welcome to stare my dear." Madame Vastra stated.

"You're family Darcy." Jenny reached and grabbed Darcy's hand.

Darcy gave them a smile and squeezed Jenny's hand in return. "I think I should return back to my time." She took a deep breath. "Return home." The concept seemed different in her mind, she had come to known this house and this small group as her home and family. She turned and smiled at her friends. "I'm sure that whenever I finally get to meet this Doctor I can ask for a visit."

"We'll do the same." Jenny stated as she glanced at her wife who nodded in agreement.

"So." Jack stated as he stood up. "I hate to cut the party short, but we should get going."

Darcy nodded and stood up. "Let me grab my clothes from when I first came here." She walked out the room and up to her bedroom. She held them in her arms everything wrapped up in a cloth bag for safekeeping. "I'll change when I get home." She smiled at her friends who were standing and waiting for her. "I'll miss you." Darcy felt tears well up. "God, I hope to see you soon." She embraced Jenny and gave her a tight hug. She broke away and kissed Strax on the head lightly. "Be good Strax." She turned to Madame Vastra and smiled. "Thank you for everything, I'd be lost without you."

"You would've been found eventually." Vastra whispered. "I am glad it was by us." She embraced Darcy tightly and breathed in her scent. "We will remember you always."

"Me too." Darcy whispered as she pulled away and stepped up to Jack. "Okay." She nodded.

He held out his arm for her to grab and she held on to him as he punched in a few buttons and then they were gone. She felt a pull and her heart pumped as she blinked and they landed back in the labs. "Darcy!" Jane yelled as she ran up to her. "What happened?"

Darcy took a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding and the tears fell. She dropped her things and embraced Jane. "I've missed you so much." She pulled away to look back at Jack but he was already gone. She looked around and couldn't find him. She smiled lightly and sighed as she looked back her friend. "You do not have any idea how good it feels to be back."

"Where have you been?" Jane looked down at her dress.

"Victorian London for the last six months." Darcy breathed through the tears. "And time traveled right back after I left."

Jane's eyes were wide as she stared at her friend. "Victorian London?"

"Yea, I know." Darcy laughed. "That's not even the tip of the iceberg."

…...............................................................

Four months later was when she ran into him finally, the Doctor. "You're kidding me."

The older man arched a brow at her. "I am many things, but not that."

"Six months." Darcy glared at him. "I landed in Victorian London and had to wait six months before you finally sent someone to bring me back."

"I'm sorry." His bushy grey eyebrows burrowed as he stared down at her.

"You should be." He replied. "At least you send Madame Vastra and them to find me in an abandon warehouse. I was scared out of my mind."

"When was this?" He asked her.

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave him the dates and he pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket before frowning an put it back and pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote them down. "So I don't forget." He told her. "And you say I send Captain Jack Harkness after you?"

"He said you gave him enough juice to get back to my time, but maybe more because he disappeared as soon as we got back."

"Well I am sorry for whatever I did." He glanced at her. "Follow me." He turned and waked back to his blue box. Darcy rolled her eyes at him and followed him into the box. "I think I am supposed to make it up to you." He stopped at the console and looked at her for a second. "Yes, that sounds right."

"I want to visit." Darcy stated as she closed the door. "Madame Vastra, I want to visit them again. I miss them."

He smiled at her. "Alright." He pulled a level and the TARDIS took off.


End file.
